Knock Their Socks Off
by CupcakeCannibal
Summary: Isabella Swan is the daughter of nationally ranked General Charles S. Swan. Her father has raised her to become a strong, awesome at fighting, independent 17 year old girl. She gets told that she is going to a boot camp/military school with her BFF's Rose and Alice. Read to find out what happens. Rated T just in case. Full Summary inside. Btw, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC... EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this** **is my 1st ever story! Just to let you know, I am not one of those authors who just leave you hanging, or doesn't update for months or even years. I hate it when that happens so you can count on the fact that I won't be doing it myself. I'm sorry if the quality of the work is bad, I try my best. I am using my IPad so if there are any typo's or grammatical errors, don't hesitate to tell me. Anyway, if you have questions or are confused about the plot just put it in the reviews or PM me. You know how it goes, no flames, mean reviews, nonsense reviews, curse words, and all that stuff... Now enough of the boring stuff, let's get to the summary.**

**Summary:**

Isabella Swan is the daughter of nationally ranked General Charles S. Swan. Because of this, they live in a mansion on a military base in Lansing, Virginia. Her father has raised her to become a strong, independent 17 year old girl. She may look small and frail, but on the inside of that weak-girl facade, is an amazing warrior who's skills would rival those of Natasha Romanov herself. Due to her father's recent relationship problems with her mother Rene, he ships her off to her boot camp/military school where everyone except for her fathers lieutenants, and her 2 best friends Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Lillian Hale who are attending with her (and are also pretty awesome) think she is nothing more then a pretty little face... Little do the they know that she and her friends are better then all of those boys combined. Now, her goal for the rest of her Junior year at Forks Academy is to knock their socks off.

* * *

**Chapter 1: News and... Shopping Trip!**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella" my dad hollered from the door, obviously just coming home from work. "I'll be down in 5 minutes" I yelled back, after all I did just come out of the shower 10 minutes ago, and unlike any other _normal _person who changes right after showering, I decided to pitter-patter around in my towel, not wanting to get dressed... Oh well, might as well get dressed now that dad's home. I ended up with my favorite New England Patriot's jersey signed by *sigh* Tom Brady himself that said "SWAN" with a lacy tank top underneath, a pair of white A&amp;F shorts that were about mid thigh, my black Steve Madden peep-toe wedges, my white Gucci sunglasses, and my sapphire arrow heart ring. I was dressing up because after lunch with dad I was going on *shudder* a shopping with my best friends since diapers Rose and Alice. Don't get me wrong, I have a sense of style and like spending times with my BFF's but shopping with Alice is like Black Friday but 10 times worse. She is like a shopping Nazi.

As I bounded down the spiral staircase of my 4 story mansion and spotted my dad, I immediately took in his solemn expression and suddenly started to fear for the worst. You see, my dad is usually a pretty upbeat person, so when you see him in a bad mood, you know its not something to be taken lightly. "Listen Bells, I have something to tell you. Don't interrupt me until I finish ok?" "Ok" I replied anxiously. "So your mom and I have been having trouble with our relationship, so while we work things out... We are sending you to a boot camp/military school in Washington with Alice and Rose... Please don't be mad." he said nervously, probably thinking that I would explode on him, spitting out protests about my life here and stuff... I bet he didn't expect what I was about to say. "Of course I'm not mad! Rose, Alice, and I get to show those most likely sexist pigs that girls are awesome, and we get to spend the rest of our teenage years together! I have a few conditions though. I get to bring my Lamborghini, credit card, I get to buy my own apartment with Alice and Rose outside of the base because there is no way I am living in those probably filthy dorms, and... You won't stop me from dating people." Throughout my explanation dad was just nodding seemingly relieved that I was on board wit the idea when suddenly he frowned at my last condition. "But Bells" he started but then I gave him a look that said -this is the only way I will be going- and he finally succumbed to my glare. "Anyway, bye dad! I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose... this talk took longer then expected so now I better get going. I'm going to tell them about our new adventure." I said. "What's the name of the school?" I asked thinking that they would probably ask me. "Forks Academy" he replied sheepishly causing me to stop in my tracks. "Wait dad, isn't that the all boys academy?", "How did you get us in?" "Well, being a high ranked General does give you some authority you know." he said sarcastically. "Oh well... Bye then"

With that I skipped out of the house and into my baby, my convertible, orange Lamborghini Aventador and drove to the mall blasting out Renegade by Paramore the whole way there. It's one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite modern bands. I'm usually an old rock kinda gal, but Paramore is one of my exceptions. I parked in the valet section handing my keys to Tyler, the usual valet dude and pulled out my IPhone 5s and called Rose to ask where they were. "Look to your left" she said and when I did I found them seated at Starbucks. But before I went to sit with them, I bought 2 caramel iced coffees for Rose and I, and one green tea for Alice with an extra serving of sugar for Alice, knowing full well that they didn't buy drinks themselves and would just end up complaining to me. As I picked up the drinks, the cashier Mike, decided to write 'call me at 852-224-6756' if you are looking for a good time' on my napkin. I merely scoffed and looked him straight in the eye, while ripping up the napkin and making a scene of throwing it in the garbage. I could hear Rose and Alice's howls of laughter from where they were seated and started laughing myself. With the drinks in hand I walked up to them and sat down, relishing in the shade of the tall umbrella in the middle of the table, still thinking about what happened 1 minute ago. "Dang girl" said Alice at the same time Rose said "I have taught you well young one". With that we burst out into more peals of laughter.

"So, you guys know how we are going to the boot camp thing right?" after receiving a chorus of 'yups' I continued "Alice, for once and only once I will let you help me buy stuff for our new apartment... have you found one yet?" "Yeah we did, but you can't see it until we get there... MUHAHAHA" Rose said "That's ok" I replied "I trust you guys... now let's get shopping" "YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY" Alice said as she grabbed both our hands and dragged us inside. In the end we all ended up with hanging Moon Chairs. Mine blue, Rose's red, and Alice's pink. Everything else we got was pretty much the same color as those chairs, except for the bed frame and some other stuff. Alice also bought all of us a whole entire new wardrobe that clothe 100 average non Alice like people. After that we all got calls from our parents saying that we can leave when we are done shopping. As we went into the parking lot with approximately 45 bags each, we stuffed them into each of our cars as they told me to follow them to the grocery store to get our road trip essentials. They decided that if we wanted the full "trip experience" that we were going to drive there, which would probably take around 4 days with pit stops and stuff. Knowing Alice she'll probably stop in every state to get a souvenir. When we pulled up to the Grocery Store I was in charge of chips, Alice was in charge of sweets, and Rose was in charge of entertainment i.e. cd's and dvd's and stuff like that. After all we would eventually have to stop at a hotel which they said they had taken care of. 36 hours of driving and only 4 overnight rests, and 10 pit stops (but I'm almost positive the little pixie will add at least 2 more to that). I ended up buying mine Alice, and Rose's favorites. Rose: Funions, Honey Barbecue Lays Chips, Spicy Doritos, and Cheddar Pringles. Alice: Sour Cream and Onion Ruffles, White Cheddar Popcorn, and Barbecue Pringles. Mine: Spicy Cheetos, Pizza Pringles, Cool Ranch Doritos, and Cheesy Garlic Bread Lays Chips. I also bought chopsticks. The trick to eating in the car and not getting stuff on your fingers and having to touch things is to eat with chopsticks. It makes life way easier. Alice bought tons of Kit Kat, Pretzel M&amp;M's, Snickers, and Recess Cups. Rose bought all the Paramore albums, as well as Journey, Aerosmith, Blondie, Guns N' Roses, U2, and many others. AS we loaded everything into the limited amount of space in our cars we had left, I prepared myself for the road trip that would lead to the new chapter of my life.

**Sorry if it isn't good so far, this is just the ****beginning. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters so... here's the story

Also, I had someone tell me that it would be nice if i added more space between the lines/paragraphs so I'm going to do that just so you know.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Road Races, and Destinations:**

**Bella's POV:**

"C'mon Al's, LETS GO, GO, GO!" Screeched Rosalie because apparently, Alice was driving to slowly. We had been driving for like 4 days now (we were delayed because Alice insisted on keeping her car safe and driving like a grandma, never reaching past 30 mph and most), so we were on the open road, with the highway pretty much empty for at least another 20 miles or so. I mean, who in their right mind would drive through rural Idaho on thursday. Anyway we only had about 2 hours of driving left.

"Shut up Rose! I have to drive slowly or else the bugs will splatter all over my car!" Alice retorted. I was getting tired of dealing with their constant yelling so I devised a plan for them to put their bickering aside for a greater purpose... Racing. It was both of their weaknesses, including mine. We are all very stubborn and hate it when we get shown up; because of this, we never back out of a challenge. EVER. That would be like stamping "WUS" on your forehead. It gets amplified in front of boys. Because we are girls, they think that we can't handle 'playing with the big boys' as this obnoxious kid named Jacob used to say.

"Hey Girls! I know a way to settle this. Let's have a race. If Rose wins, Alice has to keep pace with Rose for the rest of the trip (I was already keeping pace with Rose, probably going even faster since I am kind of a manic driver). If Alice wins, Rose and I will have to keep pace with her for the rest of the trip. And if I win... You both have to keep pace with me, AND I get first pick of rooms. If you win I guess you guys could get first pick too. Whoever gets last place has to unload the groceries. Deal?" "Deal" they both replied with smug and determined expressions gracing their faces.

"Ready to get your buts whooped?" Rose said. "Hell no!" "You're going down!" Alice and I replied. After scoping the premises for cops or even other cars, we situated ourselves next to each other looking for a good finish line. "How about that water tower in the distance?" I said. "Sure" they replied. With that we sped off. Alice in the lead and Rose right behind me. "Hey Alice" I called with a mischievous smile on my face. "What?" she asked "Your makeup is running!" I replied knowing what her reaction would be. "Oh my God really?" she shrieked as she swerved out of the way so I could overtake her with Rose on my hot on my tail. When she looked in her mirror and realized that it wasn't really running she said "You tricked me!" but it was already too late. I had sped past rose and the water tower grinning triumphantly. "I guess I have first pick of rooms then. What I didn't know was that the rooms were already decorated very selectively.

When we pulled up to the house the first thing I took in was how beautiful it was. It was so modern and chic, but simple at the same time. It was an elegant, white, two-story house with a beautiful pool that seemed to have no end. When I first walked in I saw the gorgeous kitchen. it was so modern and sleek. I happen to be a great chef so I would have a great time cooking in here. I then surveyed the rooms which I later learned were all tastefully decorated by Alice. Mine was a beautiful and simple room with a mix of blues and black glass closets with a low king sized bed. Alice's room was filled with bright pinks and purples, along with some very fluffy furnishings and a manikin for her fashion designs. Rose's room was black with black walls and furniture, but it had a few red spots to add a splash of color, all in all it looked really cool. I then looked at each of the bathrooms. Mine was HUGE with a blue theme to match my room. It had a large tim in the middle with a shower head that was almost nonexistent so when I turned it on, it looked like rain. Rose's bathroom was also ginormous keeping up with its red color scheme but instead of black had white. It look so modern and... shiny. She had a tub at the end with a mini tree behind it with glass in the front. Her shower head was also virtual invisible so I would imagine it had the same effect mine did. Alice's bathroom had a huge porcelain tub with a glass stand in shower towards the side. It had accents of pink everywhere as well as several furry things. I then looked at the guest bedrooms. There were 3 of them. The first one was very cozy looking with neutral colors. Just being inside made me feel calmer. It had a bed in the middle with dressers on the sides. The 2nd room was mostly black and white and had a very, very, very, large bed in the middle. Someone huge would have to be in that bed to make it look normal sized. The 3rd and final bedroom was simple with a large bed in the middle that had a brown glass backing, and black marble floors. I then wandered to the living room. It was AWESOME. It had a grand piano, (which was great since I loved to play) this little alcove where the seats were, and a game/t.v room close by that was fully stocked with everything from Call Of Duty to Legend of Zelda, (I also love playing video games) It also had like a mini library which was stocked with books to fulfill all of my reading needs. We also had a gym, mini theatre, spa, bowling alley, GIANT walk in closets, and a hot tub. All in all the house was amazing, and I was starting to become even happier with my decision of coming here.

"Guys! This is awesome! How much did this place cost?" I asked even though I knew that money was no object since we were all pretty much filthy rich. " 3.5 million dollars." 'They replied. Wow. That is more then I expected, but the house was still awesome nonetheless. "One thing though, why are there so many guest rooms?" "Oh, yeah" Alice replied "Those are just in case we have multiple visitors. You never know whats gonna happen, so it's better to be prepared."

"Ok Bella, since we did all of this amazing interior decorating and we are both pooped, would you make dinner? PLEASEY, PLEASE, PLEASE?" Begged Rosalie. "Ok" I said. "But only because I get to cook in that beautiful kitchen." "YAAAAYYYY" They squealed. "What do you wanna eat?" "Chicken Alfredo!" screamed Alice, while Rose said "Ohh, make the Red Velvet Cheesecake Brownies too." "Fine" I said, "But it will take a little while." Thats cool" Alice said, "As long as we get food" Rose added. with that I set to work on their favorite dishes. When I finished we ate and chatted about tomorrow, our first day of school.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try to update again tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I have not updated in so long! I really have no valid excuse other than I forgot. Which really isn't a valid excuse now that I think about it. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day of School Pt. 1**

**Bella's POV:**

"BEEEEEELLLLLAAAAAAA!" Was the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes to see Alice jumping up and down on my bed.

"What?" I replied grumpily since it was only 5:15 in the morning. You're probably wondering, how the heck did she know that? Well, the answer to that is Alice. It seems that the only time she ever wakes me up is when she wants to dress me up, or when she wants me to cook breakfast. Why she always wakes me up at exactly 5:15 on the dot, I don't know. Unfortunately for me, today, it was both.

"It's the first day of school and I wanna dress you up so you can look fabulous because I know that without my help you probably would have shown up with a worn out band tee-shirt and I absolutely cannot let you do that because then me and Rose will look all amazing and you will look like you just woke up Don't even lie to me I know you will. Anyway that's the first reason I'm waking you up but the second reason is that I want you to cook breakfast because you know I would probably burn the house down if I cooked and that Rose would poison us, don't tell her I said that by the way, she'll kill me. Also, since, it's the first day of school we need to have a good breakfast so we can stay energized and all that good stuff, plus I'm really hungry so will you please get up?"She said all in one breath with her notorious puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Grrr. Fine. But," I said as she was about to do a victory dance on my bed which turned into a look of sheer terror as soon as I said

"You have to go wake up Rose"

"NO, Bella, anything but that!" She wailed.

"Nope, unless you wanna eat Rose's sorry excuse of human nutrients for breakfast, I suggest you better wake her up before I finish cooking, or else I am forced to eat breakfast without you, because, I can, but will not wait for you. Good luck!" I said, my voice getting cheerier by the second.

"Fine, but if she murders me... It'll be on your conscience." She grumbled, trudging out my door down the hallway to Rose's room.

"Okay then, let's get cooking" I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen.

***CUE COOKING SCENE THAT WOULD TAKE WAY TO LONG TO WRITE***

"ALICE!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" She replied matching my volume.

"Get down here or I will eat everything without you and Rose."

"I'm coming, just wait a second, I'll be right there." About five-seconds after she said that she came barreling out of the bedroom with a furious, and soaking wet Rosalie who started yelling:

"Get back here Alice so I can rip out your hair and make you watch as I burn it!"

"NO! It was the only way to get Bella to cook breakfast, and you and I both know that her cooking is amazing so don't hurt me, I did this for the both of us!" Alice pleaded.

"Fine, only because running after you made me really hungry." Rosalie said. "Just let me dry off"

Less than 3 minutes later Rose came out completely dry, how she did that, I don't know, and sat down at the island/counter in the kitchen. We then proceeded to eat my homemade chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

"C'mon girls, it's only 6:15 and school doesn't start till 7:45. Lets get dressed so we can get Starbucks before school starts." I said before sprinting to the living room trying to get away from Alice. I really hope she forgot about dressing me up.

"Get your ass back here Bella!" She yelled. I guess not. I trudged over to her and waited for five long seconds before she dragged me to my room. She put me in front of my floor to ceiling mirror located inside of my walk-in closet and began to scrutinize me, making me flinch slightly at her unwavering gaze. Suddenly she quit staring at me and began to walk around my closet

"Hmmm, put this on. Oh, this too. And this. And these. Actually, take that away. There we go." She said before shoving me into the bathroom and ordering me to change.

I dressed up in the clothes she gave me not really paying attention to them because they didn't have any skirt/dress like material. I ended up walking out in a light blue tank with white lace at the top, black skinny jeans, strappy black DKNY wedges, and I had simply curled my hair, which fell to about 2 inches above my waist. I then proceeded to do my makeup and walked down to the living room, still waiting on Alice and Rosalie. About 10 minutes later they both came out. Alice in a pale yellow summer dress with matching 6 inch heels to make her look taller than her below average height of 4'10, and Rose in black skinny jeans, gold platforms, and a blood-red crop top.

"So, whose car are we taking?" Asked Alice.

"Let's take mine" I volunteered, "It would make for a great entrance. By the way, I'm driving"

"Sure, but I call shotgun" Said Rosalie.

"Dammit, why do I always have to sit in the back?" Whined Alice.

"Because, if you were to sit in the front, the cops would think that we were letting a child sit in the front. It's illegal for anyone under 4'8 to sit in the passenger seat." Retorted Rosalie.

"HEY, I AM SO OVER 4'8!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am"

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"ENOUGH!" I hollered, successfully ending the little screaming match.

"Get in the damn car now before I forcibly drag you in there myself." I finished, my tone of voice leaving no room for objections.

"Yes, Sir." They both replied with a joking salute. With that we drove to Starbucks planning our 'Grand Entrance' to the school as Alice liked to call it.

"Ooohhhh, I know what we should do!" Alice proclaimed. "We should park and then wait for everyone to like crowd around us then walk out of the car dramatically, and in slow motion. Ohh, we could also bring a giant fan so it would create a windy effect and,"

"I dunno Als, don't you think that's a bit much? I don't wanna cause a commotion." I interjected, partially because I didn't want to go overboard, and partially because I just wanted Alice to stop talking.

"Yeah, besides I have a better idea." Said Rosalie, "Let's skip Starbucks, get to school early,"

"Wait, won't they be suspicious about why we are so early?" Interrupted Alice. Rosalie sent a quick glare towards Alice.

"Well, I was going to say that we make up an excuse about how we are the new students and want to get accustomed to the school so we don't get lost, before someone oh so rudely interrupted me. Anyway, the next thing we do is head to our first period class **(The classes are based on skill level, and since these 3 are all super amazing, they got all the same classes, along with the supposedly 'Top Students') **and sit down in the back of the classroom like we've been there since they have. It'll surprise the shit out of them while we are busy laughing our asses of at their probably hilarious reactions. Sound good?" She concluded.

"Sounds good, and more low-key. I like it." I announced.

"Me too." Said Alice.

We soon arrived at the school, parking front and center, leaving people to wonder who the car belongs too. Walking to the staircase I began to take in my surroundings. The school was basically a miniature Military Base except much neater. Soon, we reached the office and asked for our schedules.

"Excuse me Mister, can we please have our schedules? We are the new students." Requested Alice cheerfully.

"Umm, you girls do know this is an all boys school right?" The middle-aged man sneered at us. "Besides, the only new students we are receiving are a Mr. Hale, Mr. Brandon, and the son of the esteemed General of The Army, Mr. Swan."

"Technically this school is meant for all genders you chauvinistic pig." Rose spat.

"Besides," I jumped in mockingly, "This right here is Rosalie Lillian Hale, along with Ms. Mary Alice Brandon, and I just happen to be named Isabella Marie Swan. Just in case you were wondering." I stated rather smugly as I listened to him spurt apologies profusely as he shuffled around for our schedules.

**Schedule(s):**

**Period 1: English-Advanced**

**Period 2: History/Social Studies-Advanced**

**Period 3: Calculus-Advanced**

**Period 4: Biology-Advanced**

**Period 5: Music**

**Period 6: Free**

**Period 7: Training-Advanced**

**Period 8: Lunch**

**Period 9: Study Hall**

**Period 10: Training-Advanced**

"Awesome, we have free period before Training, that means we have time to get ready, and lunch after so we don't have to rush to get to class on time!" Squealed Alice.

"Okay, lets hurry up and get to English so we can choose our seats." I said as we walked to room A12 at the very top of the building, and sat down in the back corner of the classroom which is the prime spot of the room. The table for 3 is located in the corner furthest from the Teacher's desk, and right under the air conditioning vent which was great, considering the sweltering heat. About 5 minutes after we arrived, Rose told us she could hear the other students coming so we just sat back comfortably and texted each other as all the boys filed in, not yet noticing us. We took this time to study the boys, only 4 particularly standing out. The first 3 stood out because they were all insanely hot, and appeared to be very popular. Through text, Alice called dibs on the tall dirty blonde one who sounded Southern, whereas Rose said she had her eyes on the tall and very muscular brown-haired one. Which left me with the bronze haired, green-eyed one, whom I was focused on anyway, so really, it all worked out. The last one stood out, not because he was particularly good-looking, but because Rose pointed out that he was the guy, Mike, whom I had blatantly rejected and/or humiliated. Speak of the devil...

"Hey, it's you three! What are you doing here? You're girls! And you, why would you just walk away from me like that, actually never mind, you probably couldn't handle _all this_ anyway." He said while rubbing his hand down his chest while pointing at me in an attempt to look even the slightest bit seductive, which in turn, caused him to look rather constipated. I just stared at him for about 5 seconds before all 3 of us started laughing hysterically which drew everybody's attention. Well, the few people who weren't already watching that is, after his little outburst. Once we calmed down, the teacher who was pretty cool, since he didn't reprimand us, told us to stand up, introduce ourselves, and to tell the class something about ourselves. Rosalie stood first.

"My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, and I'm 17." With that, she sat down. Next was Alice, whose introduction was much longer then Rosalie's.

"Now, now, Rose. That was way too short. Oh well, I'll just make up for your lack of words. She prefers Rose, her favorite colors are red and black, she is amazing with cars, and she owns a red M3. Anyway, my name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice. I am 17 years old, turning 18 in December, I like clothes, shopping, pixie sticks, the mall, unicorns, the color pink, and Vogue. I also drive a canary yellow Porsche" She said all in one breath at an incredibly fast rate which everyone just barely understood. When she finished I stood up, already feeling the bronze-haired hottie's gaze on me, just like the muscular one with Rose, and the Southern one with Alice.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I like reading, writing, track, and hate shopping with a passion. I am also the driver of the Lamborghini outside." With that I sat down as everyone continued to stare at us while we just sat there calmly.

"Ahem, well, now you know who they are, since it's the first day, we don't really have anything better to do so just do... Whatever... As long as it's not illegal." The teacher said as he buried his nose in his paper work. As soon as those words came out of their mouth, the 3 boys that had been the subjects of our interests kicked the boy's in front of us out of their seats and turned the chairs around to face us. For a minute a resounding silence ensued until Alice got fed up and decided to ask them who they were and why they were staring at us. The first one to reply was the big, muscular boy.

"Hi, my name is Emmett, that's Jasper and Edward over there. You girls look pretty cool, you have to be pretty awesome to get in here. Well, except for Mike, his parents had to pull _a lot_ of strings to get him in. Anyways, what did he mean by reject? Can you tell a little bit more about yourselves? Oh and, wanna be friends?" He said enthusiastically which made him look über adorable. I looked at the others who had silent confirmation in their eyes and said,

"Sure. Since we're friends, I guess we can share some more information. By the way, he meant what he said by reject, but to me, it seems more like public embarrassment. Anyway, I prefer Bella, I'm 17, I am General Swan's daughter, and Alice and Rose are my best friends. Rose refuses to be called Rosie by anyone except Alice and I, so I recommend you don't call her that or,"

"Or I will gouge out your eyeballs, and forcibly feed them to you" Rose inputed with a sickly sweet smile that held just the slightest hint of malice.

"Anyway," Alice interjected. "Since you know about us, tell us about yourselves. You first" She pointed to the Blonde boy.

"Sure thing Ma'am, my name is Jasper Whitlock, I am from Texas, and I am really into war history, specifically the Civil War." He said.

"So you must be Edward." I said to the last boy, a.k.a. 'Edward'.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" He said accusingly.

"Well," I said slowly as if speaking to a 4 year old, successfully making Jasper and Emmett snicker. "Earlier Emmet introduced you guys as Jasper and Edward, so since Jasper already introduced himself as, well, Jasper, I came to the conclusion that you were Edward. I know it's rather complicated, but try your best to keep up, okay?" I concluded, my voice uncharacteristically patronizing.

"Hn. Whatever." He murmured, seemingly defeated.

"You ladies are pretty cool, you should hang out with us." Emmett said enthusiastically. With that note, the bell rang, taking us to our next period.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
